


【All深深】Creep

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: * Creep：谄媚者；爬行；蔓延八深 深明大义含32车(non-con)关键词：膝上舞-OOC 崩坏 黑化预警不喜勿入真人无关上升不可-
Relationships: all深深 - Relationship, 八深, 深明大义
Kudos: 8





	【All深深】Creep

**Author's Note:**

> 真的不会写跳舞  
> 冷冰麻木一点都不香艳  
> 只能请大家自行脑补凑合看了…sorry

（上）

  
这一切的开端  
也说不出到底该怪谁  
如果说非要怪一个人  
那么大概会是施展吧  
如果不是那天他提议什么大冒险  
如果不是那天他们聚会的Studio正好在那间club对面  
那么李振宁在输了一场游戏之后  
也不会踏进SEVENTEEN的大门  
也就不会遇见那个  
让他心甘情愿  
将自己变成Creep的人

-  
他还穿着白天的黑T牛仔裤  
一脸窘迫的站在队伍中  
在街对面友人们的注视下  
硬着头皮拿出ID  
走进了水雾缭绕的大门

他的任务是在里面待满二十分钟

他平顺的蘑菇头  
宽松的T恤  
和黑框的眼睛  
都与这里的人  
花哨的头发  
闪烁的饰品  
暴露的衣着  
格格不入

正是Saturday Night  
似乎有什么重头节目正要开场  
人群猛烈的  
爆发出一阵欢呼

“Let’s Welcome… The - - EIGHT!!!”  
  
红蓝的灯光下  
一个高挑的人影跃上舞台正中  
Oversize的外套挂在身上  
双手交叉摆了个B-Boy的标准造型  
而后光线忽暗  
音乐声起  
  
一个侧翻连着膝转  
跪在地上的人一把甩开了外套  
只一件背心在身  
又匍匐在地  
腰胯波浪般翻滚着向前爬来  
温柔的双眼  
冲破了层层水雾  
纯真又迷茫  
修长的双腿在地上延伸成优美的线  
而后又忽然收起  
空转后一跃而起  
单手卡住脖子  
窄胯随着鼓点画着圈  
  
台下此起彼伏的欢呼声中  
李振宁移开了眼  
  
不能再看了  
  
他低了低头  
还好T恤宽大替他遮了羞  
也庆幸自己正站在昏暗雾大的角落  
没人能看到他如同怀春少女的愚蠢模样  
手捂着胸口  
眼中含着泪  
听不见音乐  
也听不见低音炮鼓点的声响  
只有心脏在不受控制地跳  
扑通  
扑通  
  
他发誓他并不是成心想要起什么邪念  
  
只是台上那自信而洒脱的身影  
在喧嚣与邪念包围之中  
依旧享受着舞蹈与舞台的身影  
是他一直以来向往的模样  
是他想要活成的模样  
  
他转身  
身后又是一阵高亢的欢呼  
他没有回头  
双手紧紧攥着衣角下摆  
张开嘴  
让混杂着各异气息的空气穿过喉腔  
再将肺泡里换出的热气缓缓呼出  
他感到灯光再次暗了下去  
人群不再欢呼  
节目大约是结束了  
他拖着双足离去  
步入室外的寒气  
灯光下的友人向他围过来  
拍着肩膀开起玩笑  
可他什么也听不见  
  
The8  
The8  
The8  
  
这个名字如同魔咒  
又或许是小说里看到过的摄魂怪  
摄去了他全部的所思所想  
他的快乐  
他的悲伤  
都被留在了那浓浓的水雾之中  
  
那天他回到宿舍  
呆呆地坐在椅子上  
又忽然想兴奋地蹦了起来  
他翻开了通讯录拨了出去  
“喂，明明！你以前是不是在Seventeen…”  
  
灯光下他举着手机  
来回踱着步  
发尖都蹦蹦跳跳  
诉说着他的欢快  
  
  
-  
When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
-  
  
一周后  
李振宁拉着姚明明站在舞蹈教室门口  
心情忐忑  
  
他推着姚明明先他进门  
里面的音乐声随着推门声停止  
“明明你来啦，后面的就是你说的朋友？”  
那人的声音  
和他想象中一般温柔  
  
李振宁从姚明明身后探出脑袋  
不好意思的点了点头  
“老…老师好！”  
“不用叫老师，叫我小八就好了”  
“小…小…小八老师！”  
  
李振宁低着头脸上像是烧着了一样  
还好他肤色深  
小八老师应该没看出来  
  
“哎，都跟你说了不要叫老师”  
徐明浩看着低头害羞的新学生  
又看到姚明明长着手臂  
隐约地把小朋友护在身后  
感到十分有趣  
  
“那你叫什么呀？”  
“啊！对不起小八老师我忘记自我介绍了！我叫李振宁！叫我深深就行”  
李振宁慌张的抬起头  
撞进徐明浩的笑眼又匆匆低下  
“你为什么叫深深啊？”  
“就…因为我肤色深嘛，所以大家都叫我深深。嘿嘿”  
“你肤色明明没有很深啊，我觉得振宁更好听，还是叫你振宁吧”  
“嗯”  
  
振宁  
曾被人叫过千次万次的名字  
从那人的嘴里说出就像染上了蜂蜜的颜色  
柔软又甜美  
  
“时间不早了，我们开始上课吧！”  
姚明明不明显的往李振宁身前靠了靠  
挡住了徐明浩的视线  
又拉着李振宁走到墙边放东西  
  
李振宁这才缓过来  
面上的热度渐渐消退  
扥了扥姚明明的连帽衫的帽子  
“谢谢你啊，明明”  
“谢什么谢，好好练吧你”  
姚明明弹了一下李振宁的额头  
  
然而一开始的拉伸就把李振宁难住了  
除了为了学校演出胡乱跳过一点舞  
基本是零基础  
他硬得像块石头  
双手根本就触不到地  
更不要提什么劈叉了  
于是第一次的功课就变成了在小八老师的指导下  
他和姚明明互相拉筋  
  
李振宁不仅没看到徐明浩的舞蹈  
反而是徐明浩靠在镜子边上  
欣赏着他被姚明明掰腿悲痛欲绝的模样  
  
他的双腿用力张开到最大  
姚明明和他面对面坐着  
双脚踩在他的脚踝上用力向外  
双手拉着他的手向自己靠近  
  
姚明明每拉一下  
李振宁都觉得自己的两腿中间仿佛被劈开一般  
疼得刻骨铭心  
姚明明倒是很悠闲自得  
边拉着他边一脸猫笑看着笑话  
  
“嘶…疼疼疼…明明…好明明你轻点”  
李振宁终于像疼痛屈服  
忍不住在姚明明再次牵拉的时候开口求饶  
他摆出自己最可怜的模样  
疼出的生理盐水恰好在眼里逛荡  
他抬眼看向姚明明  
眨了眨眼  
  
其实姚明明是可以轻轻拉的  
可他就是气不过李振宁非要让自己帮忙来追什么舞蹈老师  
于是下定了决心要让他在第一节课吃点苦头  
才能叫他知难而退  
  
可这下看见李振宁疼得泪眼朦胧连连求饶的样子  
姚明明又有些不忍心  
李振宁没怎么接触过舞蹈  
运动又只喜欢篮球和游泳  
全身肌肉韧带都僵硬得如同木板  
这么一下用力压再压坏了…  
  
姚明明的思想斗争还没结束  
就感到一双手拍了拍他的肩膀  
“好了明明，今天就拉到这吧”  
那双手又向李振宁伸去  
“振宁很棒，起来吧，我教你们一个基础动作”  
  
李振宁想要抽手去握向他伸来的那只手  
抽了两下却没有抽动  
又想起自己满手都是刚才疼出的汗  
便也没再尝试  
任由姚明明把自己拉了起来  
嘴里嘟囔了一句  
“谢谢小八老师”  
  
徐明浩也仿佛什么都没发生过一样自然地收回了手  
走到镜子面前  
“嗯，那我们今天先学扭胯，这个动作不需要太多的柔韧性…”  
  
李振宁脑子一片空白  
他看着小八老师左右摇摆的窄胯停止了思考  
尽管来之前就想象过这个场景  
可实际见到的总是比想象中冲击力更强  
  
他机械的摇摆起胯  
看着小八老师的动作  
没空也不敢分神看自己  
一定是笨拙又丑陋吧  
他想  
  
扭胯一直练到了下课  
“好，那今天就到这里，明明，振宁，我们下周见哦”  
“再见” / “小八老师再见”  
李振宁揉着腰跟在姚明明身后离开了练习室  
  
李振宁感觉自己的腰和大腿内侧都有着不同程度的酸痛  
他都难以想象明天起床时自己会是何等的惨烈的症状  
但他很开心  
非常开心  
开心到满脑子只想着下次什么时候上课  
下次上课之前一定要把这个动作练好  
满眼都是坚定与光亮  
  
姚明明默默地放慢了脚步  
走在李振宁的身侧  
沉默着  
抿了抿嘴  
  
-  
在室友的眼里  
李振宁像是着了魔  
每天一有空就对着镜子重复着扭胯的动作  
后来又加了些别的动作  
可不变的仍是对着寝室洗手间那面窄小的镜子  
不眠不休的练着  
  
只有姚明明回来看见黑了脸  
才能走过去把他从镜子前拉开  
却又在吃过饭后  
挨不住李振宁的央求  
陪着他去了舞蹈教室  
继续练  
  
李振宁也不知道自己的练习有没有效果  
每次去找小八老师上课的时候  
总能得到一句夸奖  
“振宁很棒”  
却又感觉和第一次上课时一样  
礼貌而疏远  
他总觉得那只是小八老师不忍伤他的心  
温暖给予的鼓励  
  
他不知道的是小八老师从不轻易夸奖人  
  
他也没有注意到姚明明比从前更甚的沉默和隐隐沉郁的眼  
  
他只顾着加快脚步  
追逐眼前的光  
却不记得要转头  
看看陪伴在身旁的他

-  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
-

姚明明对于去跟徐明浩学舞是不太情愿的  
他们曾经在同一个舞蹈工作室学习  
但学习的舞种不同又都是个中翘楚  
强者的骄傲让他们只是淡淡的点头之交  
  
本以为为了李振宁去请求对方教课已经是极限  
却没想到因为担心李振宁能让一周又一周的去学舞  
还是自己不怎么喜欢的Lap Dance  
  
Lap Dance  
膝上舞  
  
姚明明以前总是不懂  
堂堂男子汉为什么要去学这种取悦他人的舞蹈  
现在他却在看着李振宁一点点成长的过程中明白了  
膝上舞是最性感的舞蹈  
如同春药  
由合适的人跳出来  
只是看着  
下身都会坚硬如铁  
前液打湿棉布  
  
他的梦里会出现李振宁练习的模样  
梦见他跨在自己的膝上跳舞  
跳的是他每天都在自己面前练习的舞  
他的臀部会从最危险的区域蹭过  
他会回头叫着自己的名字扭着腰  
梦境过后的清晨总是伴随着下身的粘腻  
和去叫醒李振宁时回避的视线  
  
姚明明没有想过梦境会变成现实  
他没有想到李振宁对自己不设防到了如此境地  
或许是平时对李振宁的太过宠溺  
让他把豹子当成了一只猫咪  
  
在他们学完一整只舞的一周后  
布着薄云的黄昏  
李振宁把他拖到舞蹈教室  
按在了椅子上  
双手按着他的肩膀  
满脸恳求  
“明明，你帮我审核一下我练的怎么样了好不好！我不想让小八老师失望”  
  
【不想让小八老师失望】  
姚明明笑着抬起头  
猫眼是半睁的弧形  
拇指轻轻抹走了李振宁颊边的汗水  
“好啊，你穿上表演的衣服给我看看”  
  
“换好衣服？什么衣服？”  
李振宁满眼的疑惑  
显然是除了练舞并没有查过或是想到过这件事  
  
“演出服啊？上台的时候他们都怎么穿的？”  
“我不知道…”  
李振宁拢了一把头发  
不听话的发丝被拢到脑后  
又重新蹦回眼前  
  
姚明明有些哭笑不得  
刚刚聚集起来的一点火气  
像被针戳了一下  
pu的一声散了个光  
  
他连戳了李振宁胳膊几下  
“光知道练跳舞，傻不傻你”  
李振宁咯咯笑着  
缩着肩膀向后躲  
“反正明明会教我的”  
  
【是的】  
【我会教你的】  
【Everything】  
姚明明垂下眼睑  
轻轻捏着李振宁的后颈  
  
舞蹈教室里还剩一些微薄的残光  
他们也没有开灯  
这朦胧的氛围正刚好  
李振宁随着音乐打开双手  
线  
从宽肩双臂延展到指尖  
姚明明恍惚看到他的腰间缠绕着数不清的手  
簇拥着将他托起  
定格成雕塑的花型  
  
姚明明看着他在微光中舒展着肢体  
手抚过面颊  
抚过胸腹  
摸着大腿的内侧  
他的手抚摸地那么用力  
手指透过薄薄的T恤陷入丰厚的皮脂  
凹出青涩的痕迹  
  
他把姚明明当成表演的对象  
双腿跨立在姚明明大腿的两侧半蹲  
右手虚搭在姚明明的肩头  
扶着  
左右摆胯画着圈  
臀部就悬在姚明明膝盖上方  
宽大的运动裤不时蹭过姚明明膝头  
沙沙  
  
沙沙的声响不停抓挠着姚明明的胸口  
滚烫着发热  
姚明明抓着椅子的两侧  
青筋在手背上暴起指尖泛着白色  
肱二头肌收紧又放松收紧又放松  
指尖在李振宁退开跪在他身前的时候  
抽搐着弹开  
想要抓住什么似的  
却又抓回成了拳  
不长的指甲陷入掌心  
颤抖着  
  
李振宁跪在地上  
仰着头向前爬行了两步  
攀爬着姚明明的小腿  
像一只灵巧的猫  
借着姚明明的大腿撑起身来  
转身背对着他  
半侧着头  
抬起手  
定格在了与开头同样的动作  
  
“明明你觉得怎么......你干嘛？”  
  
姚明明终于抬手握上李振宁的腰  
用力地向后一拉  
毫无防备的李振宁整个摔进了姚明明怀里  
椅子被两人重量的冲击向后滑动  
在地上拖出了刺耳的啸叫  
  
李振宁扒着姚明明的手扭着想站起身  
却突然停了动作  
姚明明知道自己的火热正顶在李振宁的臀间  
想必他也已经感觉到了  
怕是吓得不轻吧  
  
“深深“  
姚明明靠近李振宁的左耳轻声呢喃  
”你跳得很好，我都有反应了”  
他按在李振宁腰上的手加了些力道  
“深深你准备怎么帮我解决呢？”  
他低头埋在李振宁的颈窝  
牙齿叼起一片汗湿的肌肤碾着  
  
李振宁浑身僵硬着一动不动  
片刻后哈哈笑起来抬手去推姚明明的头顶  
“明明你别开玩笑了，哈哈，快放手，我们该回宿舍了！”  
没有回应  
  
“我请你吃夜宵，快放我起来......靠，姚明明！你疯了？！”  
姚明明的手轻松地越过宽松运动裤的松紧  
抓住了李振宁因为运动而微微充血的性器  
在根部攥紧狠狠地撸到头部  
  
“我没疯”  
姚明明手上不停动作着  
双腿夹住了李振宁不停乱蹬的腿  
“既然你这么努力地想要去追徐明浩，那就说明你是能够接受同性的吧”  
姚明明一寸一寸啃咬着李振宁的后颈  
话语却仍是清晰一字一句地传进李振宁的耳中  
“那你为什么不能看看我呢？我哪里比不上他？我陪在你身边这么久，你为什么就不能看看我？”  
“明明，我当你是最好的兄弟！”  
“我不想当你的兄弟！李振宁！”

“我只要你是我的！”  
  
一抹红光  
挣扎着在沉入地平线以前  
照进了练习室狭窄的窗  
刺痛了李振宁的眼  
他惊醒着掐住姚明明的手腕  
用力向外拖拽  
却被对方在龟头上的一掐  
难过得卸了力气  
  
“明明你别......呜...你别这样”  
眼眶里骤然积蓄起的水分  
眼见着就要溢出  
“深深你知道你很爱哭么？”  
姚明明拇指轻柔地摸索着他刚掐过的位置  
龟头柔嫩敏感的粘膜在他指下颤动  
  
李振宁夹紧着双腿  
不解地转头看向姚明明  
瞪大了双眼  
心形的唇瓣不自主的抿着  
  
“就是这个眼神”  
姚明明舌尖卷上李振宁的睫毛  
微苦微咸  
“我们第一次见面的时候你也是这样的”  
“一个人蹲在角落里，看着我们练舞，可怜兮兮的，眼泪汪汪”  
  
姚明明把李振宁的左手扭到身后禁锢着  
嘴唇呢喃着沿着李振宁的面颊下滑  
“不过是个新生表演，别人都只是凑合，可你偏偏学得慢又认真还不好意思问”  
“自己一个人躲到边上去练却还偷偷看我们”  
“当时我就想，这是谁家走丢了的小狗，没有人养那就我来养好了”  
“你说，我养得好吗？”  
姚明明含住李振宁因为震惊而微张的双唇  
顺理成章的探了进去  
  
舌尖相触的瞬间  
两人身体均是过电般地轻颤  
一方是终于得偿所愿的叹息  
一方却是被好友夺走初吻的难以置信  
  
“嘶......深深你好狠地心啊，咬得这么用力？”  
姚明明缩回被咬红的舌尖  
猫眼泛起泪光  
  
好友的示弱让李振宁一时忘了情境  
慌忙道起歉来  
“对不起...明明我...”  
“没关系”  
狭长的双眸缩窄  
姚明明笑着收回了玩弄着李振宁前端的右手  
“我会自己来收取你的歉意”  
手指滑进了股沟  
借着前液的一点润滑没入指尖  
  
从未被外物触碰过的后穴猛然被入侵  
用力收缩着排斥着外来者  
李振宁狠狠地踩在姚明明脚背上  
趁着他吃痛推开姚明明就想起身逃跑  
可手指从后穴中被拽出时的疼痛  
顺着骶部脊神经麻痹了大腿的后侧  
步伐一个不稳又跌倒在地  
却没来得及再起身就被身后的重量压制  
汗湿微凉的黑T被掀起  
在手臂上打了结  
  
李振宁的腰被姚明明结实的双腿牢牢禁锢  
腿被对方的脚踝锁住了挣扎  
“为什么要逃呢深深，我们在一起不好么？”  
  
一滴水  
滴在了李振宁的后腰上  
脊背的肌群骤缩  
“今天就跟我在一起吧，深深”  
  
-  
You look like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
-  
  
黑色的运动裤被拉到臀褶以下  
白皙的手指在麦色臀瓣间进进出出  
麦色臀瓣的主人似乎放弃了挣扎  
头枕在被束缚的双臂间一动不动  
  
白皙的手指离开了臀瓣  
握住靠着地面的髂前  
把麦色的双臀提起  
被遮挡在黑色运动裤中的双膝却一点力量都不肯给  
只要那双手一松就会顺着地板滑开  
  
于是那双手的主人只能握住那双臀  
绷紧着手臂  
将自己的下身送入麦色臀间的干涩谷地  
  
初入的那一刻  
手下的臀肌反射着绷紧  
随后便像是被刻意控制着放松  
任由着出入  
  
不同于那麦色身躯的冷淡  
后穴虽然干涩却温暖  
从未被开垦过的处地  
紧紧地包裹着他的性器  
这份青涩所带来的的狂喜  
让性器的前端膨胀着  
向着更温暖的深处探索  
  
汗水顺着手臂肌肉的纹理滑落  
全部的力气都用于支撑麦色的身躯  
以至于无暇去安慰身下人的前端  
于是那人的性器只是软绵绵的垂落  
随着臀部的摇摆晃动  
钟摆一样  
  
被牛仔裤包裹着的双腿  
把露出一半的麦色夹在中间  
两人的膝盖并排着在地上摩擦  
一个隔着运动裤的布料  
一个透过牛仔裤的破洞接触着粗粝的地板  
磨得发红  
  
牛仔裤的主人并不在意  
仍是不停摆动着臀部  
透过垮在臀上的裤腰  
臀肌在前冲时的收缩  
和在退出时的舒张  
都隐隐可见  
牛仔裤的主人臀部坚实而挺翘  
经过了常年与刻意的锻炼  
于是每个冲刺与退出都格外猛烈而迅速  
却不是身下人此时所能承受的  
  
会阴与臀瓣相撞的声音  
衣料与地面摩擦的声音  
从鼻腔里溢出的闷哼  
从唇齿间飘出的告白  
在黑暗的练习室里  
在楼道的白炽灯中  
响了很久  
  
当姚明明从高潮的余韵里清醒过来  
他把李振宁抱起  
他看着镜子中的他  
下唇是刺目的猩红  
  
他紧闭着双眼  
破损的嘴唇蠕动着  
“明明，对不起”  
“明明，我还给你”  
“明明，别这样”  
“好不好”

  
  
  
  
【好不好...呢？】

  
-  
I wish I was special  
You are so very special  
-  
  
-TBC-


End file.
